


Revenge And Consequences

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: After Fox's stunt with the glue Alex plots revenge with some help from Langley





	Revenge And Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Revenge And Consequences

### Revenge And Consequences

#### by Lady Midath

  

    
    
         Title: Revenge And Consequences
         Author: Lady Midath <>
         Date: Monday, May 26, 2003 8:02 AM
         Disclaimer: Finders keepers losers weepers, so there CC :-P
         Fandom: X Files 
         Pairing: SK/K/M
         Rating: R
         Warning: M/M/M sexual situations, discipline in other words,
         if you don't like m/m/m references or seeing the boys getting 
         their butts spanked, then this story is not for you :-)
         Archive: yes to all the usual gang
         Spoilers: Not so you'd notice
         Summary: After Fox's stunt with the glue Alex plots revenge
         with some help from Langley
         This is a sequel to A Sticky Situation
         Please note that Alex has both arms
    

* * *

Revenge And Consequences 

"That was great, thanks Walter." John Byers said as he laid his knife and fork neatly beside his now empty plate. 

"Great, it was delicious." John Doggett replied. "I had no idea you could cook Walt." 

Walter grinned at them both. "Well I decided to take a course in cooking. I needed something to keep me busy now that I have retired from the Bureau." 

"Well I have to say, that was the best meal I've had for a long time." Melvin Frohike said with a grin. "If Fox and Alex are dining like this every day, it's a wonder they haven't gained twenty pounds." 

"I've had to take up jogging twice a day now just to keep the weight off." Fox replied, patting his stomach ruefully. That drew a laugh from everyone sitting around the dining room table. 

Ever since Walter had retired from the FBI, he had taken over the running of the Mulder/Skinner/Krycek household. And since cooking was something he actually enjoyed doing, he had decided to take a course commercial cookery. Both Fox and Alex had teased him about donning a chef's hat and opening his own restaurant. The teasing had stopped when Walter had started producing incredible meals, like this one. 

"Well, I think it's great idea Walter." Dana said with a smile. Reaching over, she laid her hand over John's. With a smile, he lifted her hand to his lips. 

"Yeah dude, cool meal." Langley said giving the older man a lazy grin. "Couldn't have done better myself." 

"Ringo." The warning in Byer's voice was unmistakable. Langley glanced over at him. "What? I'm saying thank you." 

"Then say it properly." Frohike told the younger man, his tone of voice brooking no argument. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Langley said. "Thank you Walter for the wonderful meal." Then with a glare directed at Byers and Frohike, "there, are you happy now?" 

"Keep that tone up and you won't be for long." Byer's warned him sweetly. 

Langley sighed again, feeling very put upon now. God but it was hard living with not one but two pushy tops. 

"Why don't we take our coffee and cake into the living room." Walter suggested. Everyone agreed and soon they were comfortably ensconced on the couch and arms chairs in the large but cozy living room. 

Alex stayed behind in the kitchen, gathering up the plates to stack into the dishwasher. Langley leaned against the counter, watching him. 

"How come you drew kitchen detail dude?" 

Alex looked up at him and shrugged. "It's my turn tonight. Since Walter does all the cooking and most of the cleaning around here, Fox and I like to help out. It's only fair." 

"Oh." Langley replied with a nod. "I thought it might have been punishment detail." 

"If it was, it would be Fox in here instead of me." Alex replied with a grin, his mind turning back to a certain unfortunate incident with model glue earlier that week. 

Langley chuckled, then as if reading Alex's mind, said. 

"I heard about what happened. Did Fox really glue your hand inside the pocket of your jacket?" 

"He didn't do it deliberately Ringo." Alex replied. "It was an accident." Quickly he explained what had happened. 

Langley laughed and shook his head. "Man that Fox is a menace. How is your hand by the way?" 

Alex lifted it up to show him. "Good as new." He replied. "The intern at the hospital had some solvent there, apparently it's something they deal with a lot in the emergency room. Although it's usually kids that have the accidents with glue, not adults." 

"Well man if I had been you, I would have killed Fox. I mean...your jacket was destroyed." Langley had always wanted a cool leather jacket like Alex's and when he had heard how it had met it's fate, he had mourned for days. 

"Well I was pretty mad at him." Alex admitted. "But he was so upset at what he'd done, and then Walter spanked him really hard. Poor Fox, it was three days before he could sit down properly again." 

"Still, I'd be wanting some revenge." Langley replied. Alex stopped what he was doing and looked at him. 

"I thought Fox was your friend?" 

"He is." Langley replied with some surprise. "But still, your jacket. Man, I'd be as mad as hell losing that." 

Alex grinned. "I can see that it was the loss of my jacket not the possible damage to my hand that really resonated with you, wasn't it?" 

"Well it was a really cool jacket." Langley replied defensively. 

"Say I did want to get revenge on Fox." Alex began, "which I don't. But say I wanted to, what would you suggest?" 

A slow smile spread over Langley's face as he replied. "Oh, I have a few ideas..." 

* * *

It was well after eleven at night when Fox finally dragged himself home. Walter looked up from the book that he had been reading while waiting for his lover to return home from his assignment. 

"Hi sweetheart." He greeted the exhausted man. 

"Hi Walter." Fox replied. Dropping his briefcase, he wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist, resting his head against Walter's shoulder. 

"I kept some supper for you Fox." Walter said, lifting one hand to stroke Fox's hair. 

"I'm too tired to eat." 

"Nonsense Fox, you need to eat." 

Walter felt rather than saw Fox shake his head. "Nah, I just want a hot shower and bed." 

Walter frowned, worried now. It seemed that ever since Fox had started working on this new case, he had hardly had any time to himself. A series of UFO sightings had him chasing over half the countryside. Now Walter could see that it was beginning to take it's toll on the younger man. 

"Why don't you go on upstairs and get ready for bed, I'll bring a tray up to you." 

Fox lifted his head up off Walter's shoulder to give him a smile. "Okay." 

With that, Walter turned him around, and aimed a light swat at the seat of Fox's dress trousers to get him moving. 

Slowly, Fox dragged himself up the stairs. God but he was tired. Nearly a solid week of chasing down these reports that he had been getting about UFO sightings. It had all started with a series of emails that he had received. Someone deep inside the government had leaked some information about an alien ship seen hovering just outside the Washington DC area. Of course Fox had investigated it immediately. 

He had been disappointed to find nothing, but then two more emails had turned up in his inbox with further information. Again he was destined to be disappointed. When he'd arrived in the small town, none of the locals that he had questioned knew what he was talking about. It seemed that there had been no sightings after all. 

At first he thought that someone had to be playing a practical joke on him, but for what possible reason? None of it was making sense. 

Still, he was too damned tired to think about it know. All he wanted was a good night's sleep. 

Moving slowly, Fox started taking his suit and tie off, hanging them up in the wardrobe, when Alex stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Hi Fox." He said. "Late again?" 

Fox nodded. "Yeah, another dead end." He replied dejectedly. 

"Never mind." Alex said, laying a comforting hand on Fox's shoulder. "I'm sure that the next lead will turn something up." 

Fox nodded again, he was really too tired to think about it now. He finished undressing then gratefully crawled under the covers, settling his body, stiff from hours spent behind the wheel of his car against the mattress. 

Alex watched the way Fox was moving so stiffly, by the look of it, his entire body was aching. And he seemed so...depressed as well. 

Shit, he thought. All this had been Langley's idea and it had seemed like the perfect prank at the time. But now Alex was not so sure, it seemed so...cruel. Alex had always had a hard edge, years of Consortium training had seen to that, but he had never done anything actively mean before. 

This has stop, he told himself. Then, decision made, he left the bedroom and the now sleeping Fox and headed downstairs to the study. There was a phone in there that he could use without being overheard. 

* * *

Walter ladled chicken noodle soup into a bowl, then quickly spread butter on the toast. He knew that Fox was too tired for a proper meal, so something light would be perfect for him. 

Maybe it was time to have a talk to Fox about the way he was working lately. Walter had always understood Fox's obsession when it came to UFO's. The guilt over first his sister's abduction, then Scully's. Walter had allowed Fox to investigate these mysterious sightings but now it was getting out of hand, he was exhausting himself. 

"Time for an intervention I think." Walter muttered. Picking up the tray, he carried it upstairs. Fox was huddled under the covers, snoring gently. With a fond smile, Walter set the tray down, then not having the heart to wake his lover, reached over to pick up the bedside phone. John Doggett owned a small cabin near a lake. It was a few hours drive away, but to hell with it, the three of them could use the break. He knew that John tended to be a night owl and never went to bed before midnight, so chances were, he'd still be awake. 

Walter picked up the receiver and was about to dial John's number when he realized that there was already someone on the line. 

"....look, it's gone too far Ringo, he's totally wiped out." 

Walter frowned, that was Alex's voice. What was he doing calling Langley at this hour? 

"Okay, okay, no more emails. I figure he's had enough anyway." 

Walter's frowned deepened as he pressed the phone closer to his ear. 

"Good." Alex's voice replied clearly. "I'm sorry we ever started this." 

"Oh lighten up dude, it was just a joke and you said yourself that Fox deserved it. Anyway, he's used to running around after UFO's." 

"It's not the point Ringo..." 

"Okay, that was the last one, I promise. I'll deactivate the email account first thing. Okay?" 

"Well, well boys." Walter said with silky sweetness into the phone. "What exactly is going on here?" 

Dead silence filled the air, then Langley's voice hurriedly replied. "Uh, I have to go...bye." The phone went dead. 

Grimly, Walter hung the phone up and went downstairs in search of one soon to be very sorry little rat. 

* * *

"How could you Ringo?" Byers said furiously, turning on the slightly younger man. "Of all the stupid, irresponsible, downright foolish..." 

"You've done some stupid things in your time Ringo, but this, this was just...wrong." Frohike added for good measure. 

"And as for you you Alex." Walter said, his voice thunderous enough to make both men sitting hunched on the couch flinch. 

As soon as Walter had wormed the entire sorry story out of Alex, he had called Byers on his cell phone. Byers had answered it and after hearing what had happened, he and Frohike had bundled Langley into their beat up old van and had driven straight over to the home that Walter, Alex and Fox shared. 

In the meantime, Fox had woken up and after dragging on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, he had padded downstairs. 

"What's going on?" He had asked confused. What the hell where the guys doing here at nearly one in the morning? 

After gently sitting Fox down, Walter had quietly explained everything to him. Fox's face had paled as he was told how the emails had all been a prank played on him by Alex and Langley. 

With a heartbreaking mixture of hurt and disbelief in his face, Fox had turned to both his lover and his friend. 

"Why?" 

And it was that one single word so filled with betrayal that burst the dam that had already been close to breaking. 

"Oh Fox, I'm so sorry." With tears running down his face, Alex sprang up off the couch, wrapping his arms around Fox's slender waist. 

Close to tears himself, Fox pushed Alex away from him. "How could you do something like that Alex?" He asked, his voice hitching. "You of all people, the one person who I thought I could trust." 

Alex looked at him, his face filled with misery. "Fox, I...I don't know what to say. I'm so ashamed..." 

"Hey look Fox, it's my fault, okay man. Don't blame Alex. It was all my idea." Langley said, getting to his feet. "It was just meant to be a prank that's all, because of what you did with the glue." 

Fox whirled on him, his face red with fury. "That was an accident Ringo, and I was punished for it. But this...what you did..." he broke off, when Walter stepped for and gathered him into the warm comforting circle of his arms. 

"Upstairs Alex and find yourself a corner-NOW!" 

Biting his lower lip, Alex turned and without a word headed up the stairs. Grimly, Walter watched him go, then turned his attention back to Byers and Frohike once more. 

"It's late guys, I think we should call it a night." He said gently. Byers nodded, he looked tired and extremely pissed all at the same time. 

Grabbing Langley, he turned him around and landed a hard swat to the seat of his jeans. "Out to the van now Ringo." 

A now very subdued Langley headed for the front door. Frohike watched him go, then with a weary shake of his head said. 

"Nothing like this is ever going to happen again Walter, I promise you. And Fox, I am so sorry about this. Ringo should have known better." 

"And he will by the time we are finished with him." Byers added ominously. After giving a still distraught Fox a hug each, both men made their exit, leaving Walter to console his lover. 

* * *

"Oww...ouch, Walter I said I was sorry!" Alex wailed as the paddle landed on his behind again. 

"Sorry isn't good enough Alex, what you did was unforgivable." Walter said sternly as he raised the paddle to bring it down with another sharp crack against Alex's frantically wiggling backside as he lay draped over Walter's knees. 

"Oww, well I AM!" Alex's voice rose as the paddle stung across his ass once more. "Ouch...I won't do it again...I swear...OW!" 

His body arched as the paddle flamed across his bottom as he struggled desperately, trying to escape the deadly weapon that Walter was wielding with such ease. 

Six more spanks landed before Walter was satisfied that he had driven the lesson home to his now sobbing lover. 

Setting the paddle aside, he carefully lifted Alex up, ignoring the sharp hiss as the young man's now very sore ass made contact with Walter's lap. 

He buried his face against Walter's shoulder, weeping with more shame at what he had done than actual pain. He could feel Alex's body gradually relax as he rubbed soothing circles over his back and shoulders. 

"I didn't mean to do it Walter." He whispered miserably. "It's just that after what had had happened with the glue and..." 

"Alex you knew that had never been intentional. Fox had acted thoughtlessly sure, but without malice, but what you and Langley both did was downright mean. And no matter what you had done in the past, I had never before thought of you as being mean...or cruel." 

"I know Walter." Alex replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm a piece of shit." 

Alex suddenly felt Walter's arms tighten around him. "No sweetheart, you're a sweet wonderful man and I love you more than anything, but I think that you are going to need to make this up to Fox. You and Langley really hurt him, you know that don't you." 

"We didn't mean to." Alex whispered. "It was just meant to be a prank, that's all." 

"Yes, but you both used the one thing that was sure to get a rise out of Fox. The one thing that was his life's work, his obsession. That's what makes what you both did so rotten." 

Walter's words brought a flush of pure shame to Alex's face. The bigger man was right of course. Both he and Langley had used Fox's holy grail against him, and that had been unforgivable. Jesus, he deserved to have both his hands glued together permanently for what he had done. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered for the hundredth time that night. Walter smiled and dropped a kiss onto the damp mess of Alex's hair. 

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Come on, let's go downstairs and find Fox. Then you can tell him how sorry you are." 

* * *

"Well here we are." Walter announced as he pulled the car up in front of the small cabin. Both Alex and Fox tumbled out of the car, as eager as kids to get a look at the place where they would be staying for a week. 

Walter had called John the very next day, he had been more than happy to let the three of them use the cabin. Then after than, Walter had called Kersh to inform him that Fox was ill and taking a week's leave. Kersh knew better then to argue with Walter Skinner so he had readily agreed. So after packing an few things, they had set off for the lake. 

"Just smell that fresh air." Alex said with delight. "It's like perfume." 

"Spring scented Glade to be precise." Fox teased him. Alex laughed and aimed a mock punch at the other man's arm. Walter watched them, pleased that they were both on speaking terms again. It had been touch and go there for a while. Fox had been so hurt at what he had seen as a betrayal of his trust, and Fox did not trust easily. But Alex was nothing if not persistent. His strategy had been simple but effective. He had followed Fox around like a puppy until he had finally been forced to give in and forgive him. 

Walter had come home from grocery shopping to find them both curled up on the rug together. 

"Come on you two." Walter called out to them, "lets get our stuff stowed away, then we can go exploring." 

Slinging his arms around Alex's shoulders, Fox steered Alex over to where Walter was waiting for them both. 

"You as well Fox." Walter told him firmly. Fox gave Walter one of his patented looks of 'who me?' 

"But I thought you guys could do the unpacking while I check around the area for any signs of UFO activity." 

Both Walter and Alex shared a glance before they both yelled in unison. "Let's get him!" 

With a whoop of laughter, they chased Fox around the car and down towards the line of tree near the lake. And what they did once they caught him is a story for another day. 

**THE END**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
